Pancakes Anyone?
by sayo-chan64
Summary: A simple HitsuKarin 1-Shot: Karin & Toushirou have an argument & Toushirou TRIES to make her some pancakes for breakfast. Short Clip from "I'm a Good Gangster"


**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH: ALL CREDIT GOES TO KUBO-SAMA FOR HIS BRILLIANCE & CHARACTERS.** However, I _do_, own all O.C.s mentioned, and the Crazy Events which may occur within this 1-Shot. I appreciate the time everyone takes to read this HitsuKarin 1-Shot. *Bows in Appreciation*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS:**

1) "...Bastard..."

2) "...Stupid Woman!"

3) These spelling/grammar mistakes are intentional when Susumu/Hayato are speaking to show how childlike & lesser their vocabulary & language skills are compared to the other characters

4) "Now then..."

5) "Shit/Damn/Crap/Oh No/This is Bad/Not Good/Etc..."

6) "Eh...Um...Um~, s...s...sorry Karin..." (The _"...yo..."_ is used to show that he is speaking directly to Karin)

7) "...You idiots..." (Karin's addressing the three boys in a playful manner)

* * *

**Pancakes Anyone?**

_Within the Walls of the Yakuza Mansion:_

"I was busy fighting for some territory; it's not _my_ fault that some other gang tried claiming parts of our territory without asking! Che, hell if it's _my_ fault that _I_ wasn't there for your birthday, I was _busy_!" Toushirou shouted.

"Busy, _busy_; how _busy_ can you be if you're out claiming territory when you have a bunch of other people here to help you? You could've spared a few minutes to at least say _Happy Birthday_ to me!" Karin roared in return.

"I _was_ busy, that's why I wasn't there; che, like _you'd_ understand, Baka!" Toushirou spat.

"Baka…Baka…_Baka_; who the hell do you think is stupid, Hitsugaya Toushirou? It's obviously _you_; but you wouldn't notice that since you're too _busy_!" Karin shouted.

"Ha~, you act like _you're_ never busy, Kurosaki Karin; _you're_ busy too aren't you? You've got soccer games during the season, you go to school, and you live a relatively _normal_ life! _My_ life is anything _but_ normal; I've always got bullets flying around my head, people walking behind me whether it's to watch my back or slice open my throat! I'm _way_ busier than _you_ could be, Baka!" Toushirou seethed.

"So what if _I'm_ busy too, I at least say _Happy Birthday_ on December 20th, Toshikawa(1)! I at least, say _Happy Birthday_, even if I _am_ busy; a phone call would've been good! It's not _that_ hard to call someone, you just pick up your phone and call the person, it's not so hard is it?" Karin questioned loudly.

"Che, like hell it is when you've got bullets whizzing past your head, have the chance of being shot, and have to watch your friends' backs at the same time you're shooting, checking for cops, and making sure _you_, yourself don't get killed, Baka Onna(2)!" Toushirou returned just as loudly.

No reply came from Karin's mouth, she hadn't minded that he had been slandering her in a normal fashion, but he had just insulted her entire gender and made it seem as if women were inferior to men altogether. Her eyes narrowed, her demeanor changed, and she pushed past the confused and angered white-haired gangster, dashed down the _Grand Staircase_, and out the door of the _Yakuza Mansion_. He called after her, not understanding her reason for running off, as he knew she wasn't one to run from an argument, especially if she was able to provide relative evidence and a reasonable basis for the argument; he reached the _Grand Hall_ to find Hisagi, Madarame, and Ayasegawa within the room, glancing back at their superior as they turned from the door as it slammed shut.

_Within the Grand Hall:_

"T…Taichou is going to die…and not by bullets, knives, or fists, but by complete silence and hatred." Shuuhei thought as he stared at Toushirou.

"This shan't end beautifully, at least not today it won't…I feel bad for Kurosaki-chan more so than Taichou in this case." Yumichika thought as he shook his head.

"Hmm…I'm guessing Kuro-chan's gonna rip him to shreds and give him _The Silent Treatment_ since he pissed her off _that_ bad. If she walks away from an argument…she's _definitely_ planning on killing him later." Ikkaku thought.

"What…what's wrong with the three of you? What is it?" Toushirou questioned.

"Well…ano…she's really gonna hate you Taichou; you simply called her _a stupid woman_, instead of _Kuro-chan_…well _Karin_, like she's used to." Shuuhei answered.

"Ah~, it did not end beautifully as I had hoped for; she may just not speak to you for a while." Yumichika added.

"Taichou…Kuro-chan did have a point though; she always remembers _your_ birthday, and she still gets you things or drags you somewhere she knows you'll have fun. She brought to a _real_ soccer game last year but…you didn't do anything for her this year." Shuuhei explained.

"Heh, Taichou…Kuro-chan's going to hate your guts for a while; if Matsumoto hears about this then…" Ikkaku trailed off as Matsumoto appeared behind Toushirou.

"Taichou~, I heard your little argument with Karin-chan and…I'm not speaking to you _either_; you really hurt Karin-chan since you forgot her birthday, but you could've easily made that up to her by doing something together, buying her something, or taking _her_ to some place nice. You just made it _worse_ for yourself when you called her a _Stupid Woman_; even _I'm_ offended by that, as are all the maids, Kiyone-chan, and women around you…I can't believe you even said that." Matsumoto lashed out.

"Yea, Taichou, you really cut Kuro-chan _badly_; I'll be surprised if she even thinks about you in a _good_ way this week…if she thinks about you at all." Shuuhei commented.

"A…A…Ah~, I…wait…she'll…hate my guts for _a while_? How long is _a while_?" Toushirou asked cautiously.

"Hmm…if it's Kuro-chan, then it could last for longer than a month since it's _you_ and she just won't _brush it off_, like she would if it were any other person." Ikkaku explained.

"Oi, Matsumo…to…" Toushirou trailed off.

"Taichou, she said she wouldn't be speaking to you and if it's Matsumoto, that also means not _meeting_, _seeing_, or having any contact _at all_ with you. It is quite atrocious and ugly but, it _does_ get one's point across." Yumichika mentioned.

"Matsumoto will be fine in a few days, but Karin…she'll hate me for longer than…definitely longer than a week, maybe about two months max." Toushirou thought.

"Taichou, you'll have to…" Shuuhei began.

"Hitsu-nii, Hitsu-nii, we know how to make Karin-nee love you again!" Susumu shouted.

"Ho~, so that's where you are, students~; we've got more training to do so let's go!" Ikkaku cheered.

"Iya, we've gotta help Hitsu-nii since he won't do it right; he'll go out and try finding something nice for her, but that won't work, and then he'll try seeing if she'll go somewhere with him but that won't work either, so~, we'll make her pancakes." Hayato listed.

"Pancakes…what do _pancakes_ have to do with Karin no longer _hating my guts_, for about two months?" Toushirou questioned, quite bewildered at Hayato's idea.

"Since Karin-nee likes pancakes, and they're easy to make, we can make 'em and then she'll love you again. If we make 'em for her before she wakes up, and give 'em to her when she finally wakes up but still in bed, then she'll be happy again; if we do that for her, she'll love you all overs again and forgive you." Susumu explained excitedly.

"I still don't see how _that_ will…" Toushirou began.

"Iya, it _does_ make sense Taichou; even though they're not explaining it right, their idea _is_ good. They think it's better to just make her pancakes for breakfast instead of going out and trying to buy her something, or force her to go somewhere with you, because the effort you'll put into 'em will make her laugh or smile even if she _is_ angry at you." Shuuhei clarified.

"Ah, how beautiful; you two are _very_ intelligent little children. It's better to have a beautiful mind but, once you get a little older, I'll make sure you have beautiful faces as well…and maybe that speech could become a bit more beautiful." Yumichika beamed.

"Alright, Alright, now that _that's_ settled, we've got more training to do you two; off to the Dojo you two, we're not wasting time talking about _pancakes_, it's _pancakes_." Ikkaku dismissed as he ushered the boys out of the _Grand Hall_.

The remaining three males stood there shaking their heads at the training trio, and parted from each other, each heading for a different destination and for a different purpose.

_In Toushirou's Bedroom:_

"I don't even know how to make pancakes…they sound easy to make, and from what I've seen, they do look easy to make…it can't be _that_ hard. At least I _hope_ it's not hard…Iya, I'll have to _try_ since making her some toast wouldn't make it better at all." Toushirou sighed mentally as he lied on his bed.

_The Next Morning:_

Toushirou, Susumu, and Hayato had infiltrated the Kurosaki Residence and began concocting the mixture for their desired dish.

_In the Kurosaki Kitchen:_

Having very little expertise in the culinary field, Toushirou was skeptical about the very attempt, but nonetheless, agreed to the proposal of the boys and found himself in Karin's kitchen the next morning attempting to make pancakes. After reading a recipe from a cookbook he had found, Toushirou instructed the two boys on what they would be doing first before placing the batter into a frying pan; nodding in compliance, Susumu and Hayato grabbed two eggs from the carton, but soon dropped one onto the floor and in an attempt to clean the mess, Hayato grabbed a nearby broom, only to knock the bag of flour from its place on the counter.

"Uwah, Hayato~, you knocked over the power(3)!" Susumu exclaimed.

"Urusei Susumu, it's not _my_ fault _you_ dropped the egg, and it's called _powder_." Hayato returned.

"So, but it's _your_ fault the power's…powder's on the ground; I didn't knock it over, I just dropped the egg. We've gots _lots_ of eggs, but we only gots _one_ bag of power…_powder_." Susumu pointed out.

"Oi, be quiet or else we'll wake Karin up; we're supposed to have this done _before_ she wakes up, not _wake_ her up while _making_ these." Toushirou reprimanded.

"Wah, gomen ne Hitsu-nii; we'll clean it up, we'll clean it up." Susumu apologized.

"Mm, I'll find some measuring cups…or spoons, whatever the heck we need for this. Where does she keep this stuff though?" Toushirou muttered to himself.

"Hitsu-nii, we need some napkins or stuff, all we founded was 'dis bottle of…of this stinky stuff." Susumu called as he waved a bottle of surface cleaner in his hand.

"Gah, don't shake it, I've got it, try finding a bowl and…that silver thing with all those…all the wires on it." Toushirou ordered as he tried to think of the utensil's name.

"Hmm…a silvery thing with wires around it; Hayato, _you_ get the bowl and _I'll_ find the…oh you founds it?" Susumu cried as his brother brandished a whisk.

"Yea, I remember Sanae-san using this when she made us pancakes one day, you remember?" Hayato replied.

"Oh yea, I liked those pancakes…we've gotta make 'em as good as Sanae-san makes 'em. Hitsu-nii, are we gonna make 'em with other stuff, like apples, chocolate chips, blueberries, or bananas…can we make 'em with cherries?" Susumu questioned.

"Ha~ who makes _cherry_ pancakes, the other four sound edible, even _strawberry_ pancakes…she likes vanilla flavored things…I wonder…" Toushirou rambled.

"Oi, Hayato what do ya' think Hitsu-nii's thinkin' about?" Susumu asked.

"I don't know…maybe he's gonna make Karin-nee some _Vanilla Pancakes_; I wanna try strawberry pancakes though." Hayato replied.

"Sa te(4), we'll just have to find some vanilla…and I guess syrup once we're done with all of it. The eggs are cleaned up and I bought a second bag of flour in case _this_ one fell; let's get started you guys…I can't have Karin hate me forever." Toushirou announced.

The trio worked about the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients necessary and furiously concocted the batter; unfortunately for the boys, there was much fuss about the way the pancakes were to made, as well as quite a few spills, splatters, and messes made.

_In Karin's Room:_

Karin awoke to the sound of faint voices arguing downstairs; curious as to whom or what the owners of the voices were, Karin swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up shakily, as she was still quite drowsy from her sleep. Nearing the door, the voices became louder and shocked her from her drowsy state, making her wary and prepared to attack whomever was downstairs for the voices did not register at first. Knowing it would be better to verify the owners of the voices, Karin opened her door and let the words of the argument flow into her room, filling her ears and finally registering: Susumu, Hayato, and Toushirou. She scowled at the thought of Toushirou being in her house, as she was still annoyed with his comment, but slowly and quietly descended to the first floor to find out what the trio was doing in her house in the first place. She crept down the stairs, stopping every so often as she tried to grasp the situation and couldn't help but chuckle silently as to what was being argued over.

_In the Kitchen:_

"Iya, you're doin' it wrong Hitsu-nii, you gots ta' stir it _this_ way, not _that_ way. Oi Hayato, we should put some more milk so they're _really_ fluffy right?" Susumu chimed as he motioned for his brother to bring him the carton.

"Eh, but if you make 'em _too_ fluffy she'll never be able to finish 'em; keep the milk…put it back in the fridge actually and bring the vanilla over here." Toushirou instructed.

"Hai…ano, Hitsu-nii…_where's_ the vanilla; you never got it for us." Hayato mentioned.

"Shimatta(5), forgot about that…Susumu, stir this and Hayato…try looking for some syrup." Toushirou replied.

"Hmm…I wonder if she keeps it up there." Hayato thought as he tried to climb upon the counter.

"Hitsu-nii, I'm done…I spilled some of it but, I gots it!" Susumu exclaimed as he waved the whisk in the air.

"Baka, don't wave that around like that, and no shouting…we don't want Ka…look at the wall!" Toushirou shouted his last words as he stared in horror.

"I told you I spilled some; it's just a bit so we can clean it when we're done." Susumu snorted.

"Iya, we'll have to…there's barely anything in the bowl, lucky we have _more_ batter over here. I'll try mixing this fast enough…" Toushirou trailed off as he felt a thick liquid hit his face.

"Uwah…gomen ne Hitsu-nii…I found the syrup but…it was too high." Hayato chuckled nervously.

"I knew this wasn't gonna be easy but, I didn't think it'd be _this_ hard." Toushirou sighed.

"Gomen ne Hitsu-nii…I'll just get do…" Hayato trailed off as he fell from the counter.

"Oi Hayato!" Toushirou shouted as he dove to the floor.

"Uwah, Hitsu-nii, Hayato…you guys okay? Are you guys…dead?" Susumu questioned.

"Iya, I'm fine but…Hitsu-nii are you okay?" Hayato asked.

"Ah~, _I'm_ fine but…my _elbows_ aren't, nor is the rest of my body; let's just finish the pancakes without any more messes…please?" Toushirou pleaded.

"Okay," Susumu cheered, "we'll try our best Hitsu-nii!"

The three boys tried once again and were successful in creating three pancakes, one from each of the trio, and placed them on a plate to give to Karin. Being that Toushirou was the victim of Karin's hate, Susumu and Hayato urged him to take them to Karin, and was reluctant to leave the kitchen; he grabbed the stack and proceeded to exit the small room until he slipped on some batter which was attached to the floor.

"Kuso…and these took _so_ long to make…not to mention that we got up _early_ to do this. I'll be hated even more just for screwing up the kitchen." Toushirou sighed.

"Oi Baka, what do you think you're doing lying on the floor with pancake batter, syrup, and flour all over your face?" A voice asked.

"Eh…Eto…Eto~, g…g…gomen yo Karin(6), I…we…" Toushirou trailed off as he searched for a logical answer.

"I know, I've been listening for a while; Bakatachi(7), you guys don't even know how to make pancakes." Karin laughed.

"Yay, now you're not mad at Hitsu-nii for yelling at you…right?" Susumu questioned nervously.

"Iya, he made me pancakes right? And…and…they…they actually taste good; vanilla right?" Karin guessed as she ate some batter from Toushirou's face.

"Ah~, I know you like vanilla flavored things so…I tried making _Vanilla Pancakes_…doesn't look like I got very far though." Toushirou replied, looking away in shame.

"Heh, they're fine…and so are you." Karin giggled as she kissed Toushirou's forehead.

"Che, Arigatou Na, Karin." Toushirou chuckled.

"Ano…Karin-nee, aren't you angry that we messed up the kitchen?" Susumu questioned as he pointed to a few splatters and messes about the kitchen.

"T…T…The kitchen…" Karin trailed off as she stared at the mess.

"Kuso…_now_ I'm dead." Toushirou thought frantically.

"Iya, I'm not mad, you guys don't know how to cook so~, it looks like when I first tried…when Yuzu, Ichi-nii, and Tou-san all left." Karin laughed as she helped Toushirou from the floor.

"P…Pancakes Anyone?" Toushirou asked as he held out the plate for all to see.

"Baka~" Karin drawled as she kissed Toushirou.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES(AGAIN):**

As usual, I Thank Everyone who took the time to read and/or review this HitsuKarin 1-Shot. *Bows in Appreciation*

This idea came to me when I wanted to make some pancakes for breakfast but...I was too lazy to make them & my mom wasn't home, my brother can't cook for his lifeforce, my father was sleeping(the man's on S.W.A.T., he could use a break ya' know) & I was **NOT** getting my g-ma up just to make me pancakes so~, I thought why not make someone happy by making them pancakes for breakfast? It worked right...maybe not? Well, maybe not for me because I just settled for some cereal but..._"It's All Good, It's Always All Good."_

~Ja Ne Minna-san ^_^


End file.
